Trickster's Match
by MaroonPhantom5
Summary: Aly, Nawat, Dove and the royal court are back for an unprecedented adventure none of them have ever thought possible... and for the first time the Queen of the Isles is the star. Read to find out what happens! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm excited! This is my first Trickster's Choice/Trickster's Queen Fanfiction. I adore Tamora Pierce's writing. I am going to try to stay true to the characters she creates, and I will really try to stay true to her plots, and wonderful magic. But, if there's anything you think I could change here, just hit the review button, and give me some hints.

Enjoy!

–The Maroon Phantom

"Aly, you've gotten lazy, I see." A deep male voice said in her head. It boomed loudly, the only way she could tell it was the god.

The orange glow almost blinded Aly, even in sleep, but courageously she looked into Kyprioth's deep brown eyes. But when Aly peered at the rest of his face, she saw he had shaved his salt-and-pepper beard, leaving his chin smooth and shiny. She reached out to touch it, making the god giggle with delight.

"You see, Kyprioth," She scoffed, "would you be out when you were nine months pregnant? I am the Isles' spymaster, but really, it is becoming very taxing to move very much. And if you decide to inform me how much I mean to Dove, you might as well shut your mouth."

He chuckled again. "You are much like me, always keeping me on my toes. But Alianne of Pirates Swoop, you are not done with me yet. I've one more task for you. I must go through with the wager I made with our cousins, the crows."

"And what would that be, let me ask?" Aly said, sounding a bit bored, already.

"Rajmuat is falling apart, even under Dove."

Aly had been a slave for the Balitang family for over two years, and had gotten to know Dovasary–or Dove, as everyone called her–as well as her rash sister, Saraiyu (Sarai). The task of the previous summer was to get a half-raka queen on the throne, according to the Kyprish prophecy, where Aly's position had risen from lowly slave to a skilled spymaster. She used the tricks her father had taught her before she ran away from Pirate's Swoop to guide her.

Only a few months before, had she informed Lady Winnamine Balitang, Dove and several of her spies that she was the daughter of the famed Lioness, King's Champion of Tortall. She had lied to the family for many months, and although she wasn't entirely sure they believed her lies, she couldn't risk having anyone know exactly who she was. After all, Aly was working in the employ of the queen of the Copper Isles.

"What do you mean, Rajmuat is falling apart?" Aly asked incredulously. Over the past several months, she and her people had worked diligently to clean up the city and give the prisoners their proper trials, which had been denied them during the rule of Imajane and Rubinyan Jimajen. That, and restore several decrees set down by the former prince and princess. It was a taxing occupation, in and of itself.

Dove had quite a job, since, for one, she was only fourteen, and sitting on the throne of a country. Dove was overly mature, very intelligent and quite observant. That might have been the first hint Aly had to put Dove on the throne.

The second was a bit more obvious. When Sarai ran off to elope with her suitor, Zaimid, it became apparent Sarai was wrong for the queen of the Copper Isles.

"You heard me the first time. Now I have work to do. I can't keep my brother and sister away forever. You know that." He disappeared, and Aly scoffed again. _Gods_, she thought.

She woke up, disoriented, feeling a bit like she might need to vomit. Sitting up, though settled her stomach a touch, but not enough so she was completely comfortable. She was getting used to these annoying bouts of morning sickness, and pain on her feet. Aly couldn't wait until the baby was born, so she could return to her regular spymaster duties.

She was tired of having to be looked after by everyone, members of her own pack included. She would much rather be patrolling the streets of Rajmuat, or sitting in a meeting with Dove. Anything but lying in bed doing paperwork, and reviewing spy reports.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Nawat Crow called from the other side of the room. She gave him a weak smile, and then flopped her head back on the pillow of her pallet. She heard her husband's footsteps come across the floor. She rolled over to see him looking at her.

He rolled back the covers a little bit, revealing Aly's ever–growing belly, and softly lay his palm on top of it, smiling. Both he and Aly felt the baby kick underneath. "This is a feisty little nestling," Nawat said, laughing. "It won't be a surprise if this one comes out tough."

She playfully hit him with a pillow, and tried to sit up without falling over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, after this chapter, I am not going to post any more author's notes, because I know you don't really care that much. But, I am excited that I have five reviews so far! I've never gotten that many in one day! Thanks to DropYourOboe, Shamrockgirl07, Ariana, Vikitty, and TamoraPiercesbooklover77 for my first five reviews. Enjoy the next chapter in peace. :D –The Maroon Phantom Both Aly and Nawat were hitting each other with pillows when a very startled Dove came walking into the room, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?" She asked in her most royal tone.

They turned around, cheeks flushed, and panting. "Oh, Your Highness, please forgive us. We didn't hear you come in."

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" The fourteen-year old said snidely. "I came in here to give you the news. There's a man at the door. He wants to see me. The servants say he looks like a shadowy character. I would appreciate if you go and check on him. I would do it myself, but I have more important duties first." She left the room.

Aly hastily changed into her fitted sarong–it had to be altered, considering her current shape and size– fitting all her knives in various places on her person so she would always be prepared for an attack.

"Nawat," she said to her husband, " I will meet you in the dining hall when my duties are finished." "But, you promised me we could have breakfast together!" She went over to the crow man and kissed him softly on the lips. "That was before. I can't dely. Dove is in distress, no doubt."

He stood straight-faced, looking at her. "Well, since that is the plan, I will go with you." Aly gave Nawat a pleading look, which he evidently chose to ignore, and the two of them walked down the hall past the north throne room where Dove was being visited by several members of her court and advisers. Aly winked at the young queen when she passed by.

Nawat stood in the darkness near the heavy French doors with his arms crossed over his chest. Kyprin royalty had made sure they owned the latest finery, even in the case of the doors of the magnificent palace. The outside held figures of the Isles' patron god, the Trickster, Kyprioth, as well as beautiful flowers and animals known only to the Copper Isles.

Aly gestured for the guards to open the doors and welcome in the stranger. He was a tall man with sleek black hair, almond colored eyes, and a narrow-shaped face. The only the light was coming from the stained-glass window in the farthest part of the room, letting a patch of early morning sunrays to escape the otherwise dark and sleepy palace.

"Hello," said Aly to the man, while gesturing Nawat to come out of his hiding place. He had complained since after the revolution he had little to do. Aly had vowed to ask Dove to appoint him to the Queen's Guard, or some other important duty, because, Aly feared that his love and loyalty to her might not last if he was dull and bored.

"My name is Aly, and this is my husband Nawat. Welcome to Rajmuat. I have been notified by my Queen of your arrival, and I wish to know your intentions of your visit."

"Well," his voice was deep, a rich Kyprish accent distinguishing his words from many a visitor who had set foot in the palace. "Since you haven't asked my name, I shall tell you. I am Marin Hesskin. I used to be a member of the King's Guard during the rule of King Oron, resting in the Peaceful Realms. I've come to talk to Her Highness on behalf of the Guard."

"We will find a messenger to relay the news, sir. I beg your pardon if I seemed rude and uninviting, but really, these days it is difficult to know whom is safe to trust and who is not." Aly employed her Sight to tell if the visitor was telling the truth. He was. Aly thought about saying more, but decided not to, since Marin didn't yet know she was the queen's spymaster.

"Yes. I learned that lesson quite well from experience as a soldier. I completely understand."

Aly encompassed the front hall in search of a servant, and when she saw one she pounced. "Please tell Her Highness the visitor would like to speak to her on behalf of the Queen's Guard."

The startled servant turned back up the stairs he was coming from and into the Queen's chambers. Dove came bounding down the stairs–or at least as fast as she could wearing an ankle length blue silk dress– to meet her visitor standing in the doorway, with her bodyguard, Junai at her tail.

Junai used to be Aly's bodyguard when they were in Tanair, but upon Dove's coronation, Junai had become her charge.

To Aly, Dove whispered, " I'll take care of this. He was telling the truth, right?" When Dove nodded, Aly saw a wave of relief wash over her face.

As Aly and Nawat walked out of the main room, she smiled to herself. She had a hunch that had a lot to do with Kyprioth's wager with the crows.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, there were quite a few responses to me saying, isn't Junai dead? I didn't think she had died at the end of Trickster's Queen, but I must have been wrong. Sorry about that! Can someone else tell me if Taybur Sibigat died, and what he'd doing now that he's not serving the Prince and Princess Regents? Or maybe that isn't explained? Can someone do that for me? Thanks. I think I might have a plan for him if he isn't dead…. –The Maroon Phantom

Aly followed silently after Dove and Marin, the guest. She didn't inform her queen she was planning to do this, but she was sure Dove would understand. Dove was very understanding, once you told her the details of your strategy. She might be skeptical at first, but after the initial shock, she would get over it.

She was halfway up the white marble stairs, when Marin turned his head backwards in her direction.

She gave a silent gasp, but did not panic, for her father had taught her well what to do in such a situation as this. _That,_ Aly thought, _was a smart move, not telling Marin that I'm the queen's spymaster_. If worst came to worse, Aly could tell him she was one of Dove's maids, which wasn't entirely false, but not completely true, either.

Aly backed up against the wall, and sucked in her breath. Trying to concentrate on breathing and eavesdropping on her queen's conversation was quite challenging, even for an excellent spymaster like herself (not to be arrogant, or full of herself…) and a pregnant one, at that.

"How long were you in Oron's service?" the fourteen year old asked with polite curiosity. There was a pause, as Marin hesitated briefly to think.

"It was only a few years. But once Oron died, the King's Guard made some major changes in policy. For instance, only the soldiers who had been with the Guard for more than four years could stay. The rest had to leave and find work elsewhere."

She could see the back of Dove's head from her corner position on the stairs move up and down when she agreed with the soldier's words.

Aly made an executive decision to creep out of her corner and continue to follow the pair up the stairs. Her feet made little noise. But then she heard something–someone, actually– come up behind her. She dared to turn around, covering her mouth as she did so. She would kick herself later if she was caught.

"Aly," Nawat whispered. She let out a sigh of relief. " Oh, it's only you." She said. "Only me? Do I mean nothing to you anymore."

She smirked, seeing a teasing glint in his eyes. She nudged him playfully, Nawat trying to laugh softly, just barely succeeding. "I think I'm ready for breakfast." He said, getting Aly to nod.

The two of them walked back down the elegant marble staircase to the Great Hall. The doors outside were of a cherry finish, polished and matched the outside corridor. Aly knocked politely, and Chenaol (I know she didn't die:D) came to the door. Before Dove had become Queen, Chenaol had been the Balitang family's cook. Here she was one of the staffers, as well as a keeper of the Queen's armory.

"Good morning Aly, Nawat. What can I make you this morning?" She opened the door, revealing a brass chandelier with thirty-two gleaming candles perched on top. "What's the big occasion?" Aly asked with awe.

"I was waiting until you asked! If you'll remember, Dove's touring the Isles starting tomorrow, so we are having a last dinner before she goes away. Since she hardly thinks of dinner parties as intellectual–you know how she is– we thought we had better bring out our finest chandelier and make her favorites. All of the court, the regents, and everyone slightly important will be there tonight."

"That is quite something, then. Are we invited?" Aly inquired. "Yes, of course you are invited. You are my spymaster, are you not?" The voice came from the entrance, and when the three looked over to see whom might have spoken, the speaker came into the room.

"Your Highness! How did you get here so fast? I thought you were talking with Marin Hesskin?" Chenaol exclaimed, clearly surprised. If Aly had said those same words, Dove would have given her a sly look, as though she knew everything that had happened. Although she hadn't said anything yet, Dove probably already knew Aly was right behind her.

After having a modest meal of Pekin fruit (a fruit that looks much like a banana, but tastes much sweeter) and some bread with jam, Aly said a brief farewell to Nawat, and walked alongside Dove.

"What did Mr. Hesskin tell you?" Aly wanted to know. Dove sighed. "We have such strict security measures. He kept telling me he understood the procedures, yet he complained of not being able to get through the main palace gate without any kind of reference. I don't know for sure what he wants."

But Aly begin to see a smile appear on her face. It was a smile that she had never seen on the youngster's face, a mixture somewhere between a smile of happiness, and confusion. Aly grinned too, as though she had won some sort of battle against the queen.

Somehow Aly knew that Kyprioth's plan–the wager with the crows– had very little to do with the gods, or politics.

It had to do with Dove finding a king to serve alongside her.


	4. Chapter 4

"What could you have been thinking?" Aly burst out, once alone in her office. "Kyprioth, I know you're listening, so just come out and answer me!"

Suddenly, she could see the outline of the god's orange body come out of the shadows. His hair was tousled and very messy. Maybe if she didn't have so much on her mind, she would do something about it. But now there was too much to complain about.

He had a smug look on his godly face that seemed to tell her that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Still, she felt she had to get on him about this.

"I want to know what your wager is with the crows!" She exclaimed. Aly was furious with Kyprioth for making a wager which could possibly put the queen of the Isles in danger. Plus, Aly had thought the revolution would convince the Kyprish people they didn't need a king anymore–they needed a fair raka queen.

"If you are trying to get a king on the throne of the Isles, I must warn you: Dove is perfectly capable on her own, and doesn't need anyone else."

The god sat silently, and smirked at her. Aly tried to cool her emotions from the boiling point they had reached, but was fairly unsuccessful. She thought about saying more to condemn Kyprioth, but decided torturing him into silence might force him to talk.

"You are so clever, Aly," Kyprioth said finally, patting Aly on the back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're trying to appease me, it isn't going to work. Flattery isn't either. Just tell me what's going on, and you'll go without any bodily harm."

He laughed. Of course, hurting a god was pointless because of his immortal status. Gods couldn't be physically hurt very easily, and if this did happen, Aly had no knowledge of how a human could do it.

"All I'm saying now is that you might be right, and you might be wrong. I would love to sit around all day and watch you ponder my wager, but really, I must go pester my brother and sister. After all, they are still looking for their shields. I might as well annoy them a bit on the way. They seem to work harder when they're agitated." He grinned mischievously, and disappeared.

Aly glanced fleetingly at the large hourglass sitting on the edge of her desk. The light gleamed off of it, making the sand seem like it was going faster than it should have been.

The palace had hourglasses all over, because in the ancient days of the Isles, no one had real clocks. So, the mathematicians of that age compiled a list of data to figure out how much sand they would need to count out an entire day. Palace officials had taught Aly exactly how to tell time. She had been a little skeptical at first, but eventually got used to it.

Realizing the time, Aly sprung from her chair and out the door, finding Nawat standing startled outside the door.

"Oh," he said, eyes wide," I didn't know you were still working. I have something for you."

As much as Aly loved Nawat, she prayed silently to the gods he wasn't going to give her another sparkly rock. She had a large stack of them in a pile in their bedroom, and didn't wish for anymore.

"Nawat, we don't have time! We have to go and get dressed for the farewell dinner for Dove."

She raced up the stairs to their chamber, Nawat following behind her, trying to keep up.

"Nawat, get out Quartz tonight. Trick is coming with me, too." Aly was referring to the little creatures known as Darkings. They had used during the revolution as companions and spies. Darkings were really quite intelligent creatures, which learned extraordinarily fast, and were very useful. (Squee I love Darkings!)

The Darkings squealed with delight when they heard their name. Aly smiled, and went into the small closet she and Nawat shared to pick out an appropriate outfit for the evening.

After browsing her selections, she chose an orange dress that almost looked like a sari with a wrap coming from her right hip to her left shoulder. Since she was very pregnant, she wore a long, loose top, which covered any bare skin that would be shown without it. It had the same beautiful silver embroidery that the bottom and the wrap contained. To look authentic, she added a pair of golden earrings, as well as some golden bangles for her wrists. For this occasion, she took more knives than she usually had on her person, which she hid in various places on her sari-like dress.

Finally she picked up the Darking from her dresser and draped him around her neck. She petted the Darking, making it purr happily. "Are you ready for another night of spying, Trick?" She asked her bead necklace.

Trick stretched himself out again and slithered up to her ear. Even though the Darking knew no one was around, Trick wanted to be sure only Aly could hear his words.

"Yes. Trick is ready. I've heard reports from Quartz that Nawat wants to dance with you several times during the night." Aly couldn't help but smile, hearing the professionalism in the little creature's voice. His words made her blush a bit, but she considered them professionally as well. "Oh Trick, you know we can't do that, even if I am the spymaster of the Isles. I have to be inconspicuous, or else guests will be asking unwanted questions."

The Darking sighed, a sign Aly took as readiness to leave for the farewell dinner. Ten minutes later, Aly found Chenaol in frenzy, rushing madly around the Great Hall.

"We've fifteen minutes until the guests and the Queen arrive! Kick it up a notch, people!" The former cook yelled.

Speaking of people, Aly remembered to check on her spy network. She had instructed all of them, after her encounter with Chenaol, to watch the grounds of the palace, as well as a few different places in the ballroom to ensure the Queen's safety.

She gazed at the setting sun upon reaching the outside walls of the palace, leaning on the railing of the balcony. She felt as though her large belly was hanging over, exposing large amounts of skin. Instinctively, she pulled on the lower half of the top to cover it.

Even though the palace was beautiful, there was often a point where Aly had to take a break to get a breath of fresh air. Aly watched the beautiful orange sun sink behind the trees and ravines of Rajmuat, leaving behind a trail of pink, purple and orange blazing in the sky. Her head cleared pleasantly, and she was able to think back to her duties. She sighed.

Aly straightened, and walked to survey her pack poised in position. "Duani," one member (she couldn't tell distinctly by the voice) called. Urgently she rushed to where she thought the voice was coming from.

"Duani" was a term of endearment, meaning, "Wise One." The spies had taken to calling her that during the long winter months of training they had to endure with Aly. She now was very proud of them for using the knowledge she had given them to a greater use to defend their country.

She said nothing to the speaker, only tapped the bush in front of her three times–her signature knock. "I've heard talk here," the person said, raising his head so Aly could see who it was. She saw dark hair raising from its place close to the ground. At first she hadn't recognized him, only because he was new to her pack. He had been hired as a civilian, and only mumbled his name upon introductions. She thought his name was Jheims, but she couldn't remember for sure.

"What kind of talk?" Aly asked.

"I think there's something going on we should be aware of." Jheims said confidently.

"Well? What is it? I can't wait all day!" Aly snapped impatiently.

"I heard two men talking outside, planning to disguise themselves as senior members of the committee and come prepared to crash Dove's party."

Aly pondered this for a moment. _Really, am I that obvious? I did teach them about making assumptions, didn't I? Jheims is a new member, and obviously untrained. I thought I hadn't sent anyone inexperienced out on the job._

She shook her head and turned back to Jheims. "They didn't really say that, did they?" She asked.

"Of course they didn't say it right in front of me, but I heard them talking about which way is best to get it. I saw one of the men carrying a white mask in one hand, and a black suit in the other, so I assumed they were going to get in on the action."

Aly started hitting her hand against her head several times, while Jheims looked on curiously.

"What did I do wrong?" He wanted to know.

"Well," She said through gritted teeth, " In spying you never make flat out assumptions. You have to have _proven_ fact that gives you the right to make those kind of assumptions. How do you know if they were proper guests deciding to go in with an invitation?" Aly answered her own question, "No, you don't. I would not worry about it."

She stalked away angrily. _My nerves don't need this right now. I'm in too much stress to deal with Jheims._

Putting her mind on other matters, she re-entered the palace door, nodding at the guards to tell them it was, indeed, her.

Although she had very little idea of what was going to happen next, Aly had a nervous feeling in the gut of her stomach that she had done something completely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Taybur Sibigat scanned the halls of the palace thoroughly. Just five minutes ago had a young boy came to him and explained that he had seen some suspicious characters pass by. The guard-captain pretended to think on the subject, then told the boy he would do something about it right away.

Taybur wasn't the sort of man you could fool around with. He had his senses about him at all times, and when things weren't right, Taybur was the first know it. For example, when the young king Dunevon was in his charge and they had found a small creature in his bedroom that bounced (the Darking), Taybur hinted strongly to Aly it was not a good idea to mess with the king.

She seemed like an empty–headed girl to him, or at least by the impression she was giving him. However, he suspected she was trying her hand at mimicry just so he wouldn't be suspicious about her doings.

Taybur walked through the palace once more before assuming his post at the front entrance. There he saw three guests come through the doors.

"Good evening," the guard-captain said crisply. The first man who came through the door was flaxen-haired and about six feet tall. This man didn't introduce himself when Taybur stuck out his hand in the guest's direction; he said a polite hello and kept walking through the corridor.

_That is a little strange. I am going to keep my eyes on him. _He thought. He dismissed the social wrongdoing physically, but his mind kept wandering to that moment throughout the evening.

The next man who came through the door was pleasant and eager to make the acquaintance of Taybur Sibigat. He asked a few questions, then walked away. Taybur couldn't help being excited. He'd never had someone ask specifically about him. He was always the one people talked about behind their backs. He supposed it had not ever bothered him very much, but now it felt good to know someone cared.

Maybe this party was going to be a success after all.

Aly watched the crowd dance, drink and talk in the grand ballroom. She was really trying to enjoy the party, but her feet were beginning to get tired. She briefly sat down in a vacated chair and pondered the events to come.

Dove was going to speak later in the evening about her trip, and then there would be a special dance for royalty and members of the regents and Queen's Council. Aly sighed.

Nawat, she noticed, had come to sit next to her. "Hello, Aly." The crow-man said cheerfully. He gently picked up his wife's hand, watching as she intertwined her fingers with his. She looked into his eyes and said, " I think I just did a dangerous thing."

Nawat's smile disappeared into a look of confusion. "What would that be?"

"I saw Jheims, the new spy, and he was trying to tell me about some suspicious people he had seen, and I dismissed it like it was nothing. And now that I've done it, I can't figure out why it seems so bad."

Nawat pondered her words for a minute, not seeming to come up with an answer. "That's all right," Aly said with another sigh. "I just hope that I won't be too tired to chase after someone if something does happen."

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Nawat said in a low voice.

Aly rose from the chair, hoping he was right.

Dove usually hated parties. The only reason she came, most of the time, was her duty to her people. Dove didn't mind talking to people, but it just seemed to her like most of the guests that came to her parties judged her as an uneducated and frivolous fourteen year old. She didn't want to brag to anyone, but she was more intellectual than her sister, who had decided to run away with her suitor, Zaimid. Of course, being the queen of the land certainly proved to most people she wasn't as silly as she seemed.

Even though Dove liked a bit of time away from Sarai, she was finding that she was missing her. She missed the pillow fights and the arguments they used to have. She missed her sister's advice too. (Phony, or unbelievable as it sometimes seemed.)

Just as she was having these thoughts, Aly came over to Dove. "Is something bothering you, Your Majesty?"

The queen thought it was interesting how Aly could read her thoughts. Of course, the spymaster did have the magical Gift, so it wasn't completely impossible Aly couldn't tell what was going on inside her head.

But then, suddenly, Dove heard a sound. Even for a party setting, Dove had keen senses, able to tell danger quickly. It was a loud thud. To her, it sounded like someone had dropped one of the carts carrying trays of food, but she couldn't be sure, exactly.

"Did you hear that?" Dove asked Aly, straining her ears for a recurrence of that strange sound. "Where is it coming from?" Aly asked, she too, straining to hear what it was Dove had heard.

The queen shook her head. "I have no idea. Check the upstairs floor. I have a feeling that it might have just been someone dropping something. I'd like to make sure it doesn't happen again, even if it was a mistake."

Aly saw the worried expression on her face and took off in the direction of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I am a bit nervous about adding this chapter, because I've never written a fight scene like this. I hope that it is realistic-or at least close to how Tammy writes it. This chapter took a lot of work to complete. I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers. I just had to figure out a way to set up the plot so it seemed believable. So, I hope my hard work and had paid off. Enjoy. Yours,

-The Maroon Phantom (Aka Dana)

Aly listened closely as she climbed the staircase. Her feet were aching by the time she reached the landing, but, as always, tried to ignore the pain and keep going. _Just as long_ _as the baby comes soon_, she thought, _I'll be all right._

Hearing an echo of something, Aly whirled around, knife handy. In the shadows, she saw a figure moving about. Cautiously, Aly slumped against a wall as quietly as she could and listened.

"The speech is coming. We'll crash it right after the speech when the crowd is cheering, and they'll have no idea what hit them. You get the ropes ready, and I'll figure out how to keep the tiles of the ceiling together until we need them. Remember: Stay hidden at all costs."

Aly struggled to hear them, their voices soft. When the chatter ceased, she slowly inched up the wall, making a light moaning sound. _Where's Nawat when I need him? _She thought with a grimace.

"Someone's coming!" One of the voices called. Aly heard footsteps come toward her, trying not to panic. Running was out of the question, and staying put wouldn't do either. Aly was caught.

Thankfully, though, she had thought to bring her knives with her. Even as pregnant as she was, Aly had been constantly practicing her hand-to-hand combat, as well as footwork. Now was the time to use what she knew.

There were more footsteps, and the outlines of shadowy figures (literally) come closer to her.

"What is it you want?" Aly asked coolly. Her exterior could be calm and convincing, but inside, her heart was racing.

"It's a girl!" One of them said, his voice deep and scratchy. She winced at his words, getting offended.

"Are you scared?" She taunted. With that, she whipped out a small knife from the sheaf inside her sari, flipped it out, and pointed it in the direction of the head speaker.

In the dim light, the knife merely looked like a sharp and very pointy stick. A few of them laughed. Aly moved the knife closer to the leader's neck, and they fell silent. The probably thought she was just using it as a threat. They didn't know that she had been trained for this, and she would actually use the knife if necessary.

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded, steadying the hand holding the knife.

" The queen's dinner party needed some action, don't you think? It would be a shame if she weren't able to leave Rajmuat." The leader, she could see was more confidant than she'd taken him for.

"And," he said, " If we let you go in peace, you'll tell the queen. We couldn't let you do that, for it would mess up our plans."

Aly blinked. "How did you know who I am?" The other men looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"So that confirms it, then." The leader said with a smile we've been watching you all evening, even before that. You see, Aly, we know you are a close friend of Queen Dovasary's, and that you are the spymaster of the Isles."

"You never answered my question before," Aly cut in. "Why don't you want the Queen out of Rajmuat? Do you have something to hide?" She raised her eyebrows and stared in turn at each and every one of the five men.

"You would just go and spill it to the queen," He replied. "We can't take any more chances with you." With that, he got two of his group to grab Aly's arms and haul her to a dark room. The door was open. She struggled, seeing the two men had wrenched the knife out of her hands and onto the floor. Aly tried kicking the men, as well as running in the opposite direction, but all, unfortunately was in vain.

If only she could have had a free hand to extract a knife from under the wrap. But it was too late. They had already pushed her into a closet, binding Aly to a chair with chains, and a piece of cloth over her mouth. Then, they closed the door, locked it, and left. Aly was left in complete darkness.

_This is great_, she thought, _just great_.

Dove stood nervously on the podium the palace staff had placed in front of her. Dove could speak passionately in front of her friends and family, but speaking in public made the queen a little queasy. Once again, she took this job on for her people's sake, and refused to be called a coward.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight to wish me farewell. I appreciate your support on my behalf." She took a breath, letting a little more nervousness out and then prepared herself for her next statement.

"I have looked forward to this for many months. As a young child, living in the household of my father and my stepmother," here she glanced toward Winnamine, who smiled, " I had very little opportunity to travel. Now that I am Queen, I must get to know my people as though they are my own brothers and sisters. Raka, and luarin, man and woman, child and elder, alike, I must learn to treat them with respect. The people of the Isles have a voice, and therefore, should be heard."

Pausing again, she took the opportunity to glance around the room at the guests. She noticed Aly still hadn't returned, and Nawat was alone, wandering the room looking for her.

Dove tried to ignore the rising panic in her chest. Nonsense! What am I to be afraid of, she told herself. She was determined not to fall over, or let the best of her emotions get to her.

Unfortunately, that was all the guests heard from their queen, because, immediately the five tiles came crashing down, one at a time, spewing dust and various debris stuck up above the Grand Ballroom's ceiling. Out of the holes came five ropes, again, one at a time. And after the ropes came five figures dressed completely in black, even up to the veils on their faces. In a way, they looked like ninjas, except for one thing: they didn't have the curved swords; they had long, straight, and sharp ones.

"Everyone, evacuate!" Dove shrieked, taking control of the situation. "Take the south doors and run far away from here. It's too dangerous." She watched, horrified, as the guests hastily ran for the doors, omitting loud, frightened screams. Two of the ninja-like figures ran toward the door, blocking the exit and threatening trespassers with their dangerous swords.

_C'mon Aly_, thought Dove, _please get here soon! I can't fight half as well as you do, and now I'm in a hopeless situation!_

The worst part was that Dove couldn't do anything about it, because when she tried to move, she found she was being strapped to a chair. She tried to wriggle free within the strong, tight grasp of the man whom was holding her captive.

"Thank you for staying with us," A tall, muscular man said silkily to the terrified crowd. "Prepare to watch your queen die! She has only made matters worse for the people of Rajmuat! She destroyed the network of bandits, when our only way to make a living was stealing and fighting. The only reason she did it was to follow her, 'so-called crime law'" He put up his fingers in quotation marks.

Thankfully, while the man was speaking, Nawat slinked behind the queen's chair, and, using a knife of his own, slashed at the platform and the ties connected to Dove's chair. Then tipping her chair, he flung her backwards, startling the fourteen-year old heartily. "Come on, my queen," he said urgently. "We must run, or else they'll catch us."

Righting herself quickly and throwing a thankful glance at Nawat, they sprinted for the door. She and Nawat fought at the soldiers to make them open the doors. Dove didn't look back from that time on, fearing it would cause her to get more behind.

Taybur was positively furious. Five men had smashed their way into the ballroom and tried to kill the queen. The plot ending Dunevon's life had taught Taybur something, for sure, and he wasn't going to let another problem he simply hadn't known about be the destruction of the country's royalty.

One moment they had a dagger they had planned to plunge into their throat, and the next, Dove was gone? Where had they taken her, anyways? He wasn't going to sit there and think this out. First of all, he had to get all of the guests out of there. So, finally he crossed the room, seeing worried faces everywhere.

Taking no chances, he waited until the ninja at the door was looking away, then stabbed him in the chest with a short, but terribly sharp dagger. The man fell to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head. Taybur shoved the man aside and urged frightened guests to leave.

"Run! We haven't time to dilly dally!" The guard-captain yelled urgently. The other four members rushed toward the door, but Taybur somehow managed to fend them off. He suspected there might have been someone else helping him, but he wasn't going to look to see who had done it.

Most of the guests were out of the building before the real fight began. "You messed with the queen, and you will pay. What you have done is a hanging offense, and you've rightly been caught." Taybur said angrily.

"You are about to find out what happens when _you _mess with _us_," the leader with the blue eyes said calmly. Well, it wasn't calmly, per se, but it wasn't riddled with anger, either.

He pulled out his long sword, but Taybur was quicker with his. Taybur was a skilled swordsman, however, his opponent had much more practice, as he learned quickly.

Taybur made the first move, swiftly shifting position to make the most damage to the man with blue eyes.

"I didn't know the guard-captain was so slow," He commented. This succeeded in making Taybur madder, making the guard-captain lunge at him with a sharp move to the chest. The man ducked, and Taybur moved again.

"I don't want to kill you," He said, "_yet."_ The man cackled. "So sweet of you, but I think it is you, who will be the one to die, and I am not going to hesitate for one second."

Ten minutes later, a slit on Taybur's arm, as well as one on his opponent's, he called the Queen's Guard to action. "Take these men away." They didn't budge.

"What are you cowards waiting for? Do you want me to die?" He yelled. "Damn right," the blue-eyed man spit as he spoke.

"You shut your damned mouth! You have no rights and if I weren't following the laws, I would have killed you straight off."

Finally, the men came to drag them away to prison. Questioning would come next, but Taybur doubted they would say much of anything important. They didn't seem like the type.

Aly thought for a while, brain racing frantically. She wasn't going to let her queen suffer because of her own stupid mistakes, but the spymaster had very few ideas. Then, Aly heard a squeak. "Ah ha!" she cried, the sound muffled under the cloth covering her mouth.

The noise was coming from the Darking hanging from her neck. Trick! She'd forgotten she had him on! "You are in big trouble with Nawat," Trick remarked.

"And wif Dove too," Aly struggled to say.

"But especially with Nawat," the Darking said, sounding amused. "Can you get us out of here?" She asked, frustrated.

The little creature was silent for a minute as it thought. "Never mind. I have an idea. Go to the doorway and slide underneath. Then, go and find Dove, Nawat, or anyone from the Pack. They should be able to pick the locks easily."

Aly felt the Darking nod, and bounce off of her towards the door.

_I hope this works_, she said to herself worriedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Nawat and Dove advanced up the darkened staircase. Dove's eyes took a moment to adjust themselves to the sudden darkness they had been thrust upon. After all, they had run out of the harshly lit ballroom to no light at all.

Holding Nawat's warm hand, Dove began to notice how lonely she was. Yes, she had a kind and fairly large circle of family and friends, but there was something missing. The young queen had never had the luxury of a romance. Everyone seemed to think she was above this sort of thinking, which made sense; she'd never allowed herself to admit it, let alone mentioning it to anyone else, but now was different. She had watched her sister run away with a man to elope, her spymaster had married only months before, and her stepmother, Winnamine was being courted by one of the members of the Queen's Guard.

Aly was so lucky to have a man like Nawat as her husband. He was kind and loving, yet firm. He was an understanding man, too.

That's the thing the queen wanted more than anything. She had few friends growing up, unlike her sister the beauty, who was always surrounded by suitors and a small but eager group of friends she could count on. Dove, on the other hand, only had the company of older scholars whom she only saw at special gatherings. She seldom saw them, and the only other company she had were those who had no tolerance for her talk of the Isles' state of being. Everyone thought she was unsociable, so they stayed away. Dove did too.

So, Dove guessed, it was really her fault she didn't do more socializing.

Sighing, Dove tried to shake these gloomy thoughts out of her mind and turn them back to the situation at hand. They had to find Aly. What if the intruders had captured her? Or worse, killed her? No, Aly wouldn't let herself get killed. She was too strong for that. Dove fought the lump growing in her throat. She couldn't cry now; at least not until she knew the fate of Aly…

Suddenly, out of the silence, came a soft bouncing sound. It echoed quietly through the empty hallway. She and Nawat froze in his tracks to listen. Several times it bounced, whatever it was.

Dove wasn't going to ignore the sound this time; that was what got her into trouble earlier in the evening.

Nawat, convinced the sound wasn't anything dangerous, inched along, clutching Dove's hand tightly, almost pulling her along with him. As they approached the sound, a soft light appeared from a torch hanging on the wall.

It flickered, then regained its balance and let out a steady stream of light. Each step made one more torch flicker on, each brighter than the last. Finally, when all the torches were lit, Dove could make out a pale green wall with a flower design printed on it. The paper was cracking, entire pieces hanging off.

_Goddess!_ Dove thought. _I didn't know the décor was so bad! _She smiled inwardly.

The small object coming toward them was beadlike, although larger than a normal size bead. The object was coral colored, Dove saw as it bounced into the light. It hopped into the outstretched palm Nawat had been holding out subconsciously.

Startled, Nawat exclaimed, "Trick?"

The object was a Darking! Not just any Darking, but Aly's spy and bead necklace.

Dove came closer to Nawat to examine the small creature. "Where's Aly?" Dove demanded urgently.

"They locked her up," Trick said, with as much urgency as Dove. "Where?" Nawat and Dove chorused at the same time. Trick told them both where to find her. He guided them along the way, as they asked plenty of questions.

In turn, Dove and Nawat explained to the Darking what had happened in the ballroom while he and Aly were gone.

Nawat extracted his lock-picking kit, put his ear to the door and concentrated, heart beating fast.

Just as the door began to open and light started to stream in, Aly had begun to wonder what had happened to Trick, and why it had taken him so long. She almost voiced this question, but remembered the cloth over her mouth wouldn't enable her to talk very loudly, anyway. If she had hoped to be heard, she would have to have the cloth off.

Dove walked into the small closet they had put Aly in and immediately untied the cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth. Then, Nawat came over, seizing the opportunity to kiss her while she couldn't wriggle free.

Dove looked away for a minute, then said in an exasperated voice, " Come on! We don't have all day! We've got to get you out of here."

Without question, Nawat used another one of the tools he had with him to undo the chains that bound Aly to her chair.

Now that they had her out, they had to find a way to stop the chaos happening all around the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**This might seem a bit premature, seeing as we're two days into the story, but I felt I should definitely put this in. Now, I'm trying not to give away anything before you start reading, but seeing as I've never been pregnant, I have no idea what it's like, and I apologize for anything that might seem to hurried. **

**-Maroon Phantom**

It took several hours for the palace guards to get everyone out. The ordeal that night had been trying on their nerves. As Dove, Nawat and Aly walked exhaustedly down the stairs, to find Winnamine rushing around the front hall.

"Where is the Queen?" She demanded. "You haven't been doing your job." All three of them frowned. Winnamine usually didn't act this way, even when she was most vexed.

Aly rushed–or at least walked faster than she usually did, being pregnant as she was- to Winna's side. She put an arm on her former mistress's shoulder. Startled, Winnamine turned around so she was facing Aly. "If you don't mind me saying," Aly said evenly, " It has been a hectic night for all of us. Her Majesty is with us."

"Thank goddess." She said with a look toward the sky. "We need to all go to bed," Aly said with a pregnant (excuse the pun) yawn.

"That's okay," Dove started to say, when a yawn interrupted her sentence. They all smiled. "We'll have a guard on duty all night. If there's trouble, you will be the first one to know. You have a big job tomorrow. You're on your Isles tour tomorrow. Get some rest."

"How could I forget?" Dove said, grumbling. She was lead off to her royal chambers. Aly and Nawat excused themselves and left for their own chambers, feeling very tired themselves.

When Aly woke the next morning, she found the blinds of their room open slightly, letting the early morning rays of the sun peek through. Groaning, she sat up slowly. She discovered Nawat was gone from the bed. Aly was on her own today, apparently. But wait, why did she feel so… wet? She didn't think she had spilled water all over the covers during the night, or at least she didn't recall doing that. But, nonetheless, there was still water all over.

Aly dismissed the thought and continued getting up. A burst of pain ran through her, and she laid her head on the pillow.

"Rosemary!" She called for her maid. No answer. "Rosemary! Come in here!" She called again.

Almost immediately, a small, dark-haired woman came rushing into the room, obviously flustered. "What is it, Miss?" She asked, in her dainty, high-pitched voice. Aly tried to remind her that she wasn't a "Miss" anymore, but Rosemary didn't seem to care.

"There's water all over the covers. Did I spill something in the night?" Aly asked, voicing her immediate concern.

Rosemary, on the other hand, began to giggle. "What is so funny?" Aly demanded, a little annoyed. Had this been a prank? Had Rosemary done it on purpose to get her to wake up?

"No, dear," she said between peals of laughter, "your water broke."

Aly froze. "My water broke? As in, I am going to have the baby?" She couldn't believe it. "I thought I wasn't due for another two weeks!" She cried.

Rosemary stopped giggling and nodded." I'll call Nawat immediately, and get a midwife, as well as a healer."

The little woman rushed out of the room, leaving Aly to deal with her stress and pain. _This is going to be a very long day_, Aly thought with a sigh.

Rosemary found Nawat out on the palace lawn practicing with a bow and arrow, his arm stretched, ready to shoot the arrow. She really hated to break his concentration, but his wife's situation was much more pressing.

Just as he was ready to shoot, she called out, "Nawat!"

He swore and turned around. "What is it?" He snapped. "I had a perfect shot there too!"

"I know, sir. It's just Mistress Aly– her water broke! The baby is coming!" He stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she had said. She wasn't due for two more weeks. How could the baby come this early?

He dropped the bow and arrow hastily and followed his wife's maid back to the castle.

Dove was in the carriage, ready to leave. She had been awake for many hours, helping her maids decide what gowns she should wear at different functions. There was to be a welcoming ball on the grounds of the palaces. Everyone in the land would welcome her and her court profusely, or so Dove had heard.

Dove had waited for this trip for quite a while now. She was getting anxious sitting around the Rajmuat palace. There was plenty to do, but Dove needed a small vacation. Even if it was only traveling around the Isles, meeting people.

She sighed, and began tracing the line of gold ribbon on the lower part of her skirt. It was very soft, and very glittery. Usually, the queen wasn't much for jewelry or fancy expensive things, but this was her one exception.

Every one of her maids had told her that the color maroon was really the best on her. They said it matched her creamy gold skin perfectly, and her dark brown eyes, too. Dove brushed off the praise, but when she looked in the full-length mirror on the south end of her chamber, she had to admit they were right.

The horses were getting impatient, as was the driver. "When are they all coming?" He asked. He had forgotten the customary end of the question, "Your Majesty", but Dove let it slide today.

"I have no idea. Should I go check on them?" She asked.

"No." He said quickly, remembering his duty. "I am perfectly capable of doing that." She saw a red flush appear on his face. _Very well then_, she muttered.

Dove was sitting there, silently thinking. She didn't even notice a tall young man come up to the carriage, open the door, and sit down.

She was so far gone, in fact, that it took him actually touching her shoulder for Dove to notice her companion.

Startled, Dove replied, "Oh! Forgive me! I didn't hear you come in." She felt her cheeks get warm, but tried to ignore it.

"What are you doing in here so early? I thought you weren't set to leave for another hour?" She studied his face, recognizing that it was Marin Hesskin–the visitor from before. Now it was coming back to her….

"I was supposed to leave an hour ago, actually. But something is holding my court up." She frowned. "I thought they would be more proactive than this."

"There's been a bit of an… er…. Situation inside." He looked uncomfortable. She immediately picked up on this.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your spymaster is going to have the baby soon." Dove took the news as everyone else had. But somehow she remembered the introductions that had been made the day before. Aly hadn't openly told Marin this. She wondered inwardly how he figured it out.

"She wasn't due for another few weeks!" She shrieked. Marin nodded. "Well, babies have a schedule of their own, it seems."

The two of them sat there and discussed various topics, such as her policies and his work in the King's Guard. Then, finally Dove decided they should go and see how Aly was.

He agreed, and as they were walking up the steps, he asked, " Have you ever had an admirer?"

This caught Dove off guard. "No." She said, flatly. Her mind was racing. What did he want from her? What did this mean?

"Have you ever considered the possibility?" He asked, trying to keep a grin off of his face. She smiled. Dove had never been one for flirting or teasing, but she had a feeling he was pushing her to do something.

So, she did. Dove strode over to him and kissed him on the lips.

Nawat entered Aly's chambers cautiously. There was a cluster of women standing around her. He was very nervous. Although he had hoped for this day for a very long time – probably ever since he even met Aly – he wasn't sure what it was actually like, being a father.

Well, he would find out soon enough what it was like. He went over to his wife's side and clutched her hand. "I'm here for you, Aly," He whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly up at him.

"Keep pushing, dear." Rosemary said gently.

Nawat continued to hold Aly's hand for most of the day. In fact, he refused to leave. Finally, they had to shoo him out to get something to eat so Aly could be somewhat alone. Well, as alone as you could be with healers and midwives surrounding you.


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, after a long and painful delivery, Aly and Nawat had their first child: a daughter. Aly lay back, exhausted, as a small bundle was placed on top of her belly. Nawat gave an excited smile as he watched her pull the baby into her arms.

The girl had blue eyes, as any baby does when it is born, and the tiniest evidence of blonde hair, although stringy and short as it was. Aly found one thing funny about her daughter's face: the nose was Nawat's . In truth, it looked more like a beak than an actual nose. She pointed this out to Nawat teasingly.

"What shall this child be named?" He asked, not even bothering to wipe the smile off of his face.

Aly and her husband hadn't put much thought into this, surprisingly. You would think this sort of matter would be important, but both of their duties to the crown had been pressing. The only time they had was at night, and heaven knows they didn't talk very much then.

Aly was torn between naming the child after her mother, Alanna, her adopted Aunt Daine, or one of her former mistresses (Dove, Sarai, or Winnamine). Aly felt the child should be named after all of them respectively, since they had all had a big part in her life. She mentioned this to Nawat.

"There is always Dawn, the namesake of one of the crow goddesses?" Nawat suggested.

Aly wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't want to name a child after a godess. I have enough trouble with Kyprioth, as it is." She hoped he could hear her.

After a few minutes of silence, Aly asked,"What about a combination of a few? For example Dannaine, or Saraimine, or something of the like?"

As she thought about it, she liked the name Dannaine. Or, maybe they could make a variation of that name….

"Interesting," Nawat commented absentmindedly. "Personally, I like Alianne, but I suppose that name is already taken." He kissed his wife on her forehead.

He started to walk away, when Aly had another idea. "How about Keladry?" She asked hopefully.

It was Nawat's turn to be disgusted. "That is a name for a great warrior. A lady knight of Tortall, isn't it? For one thing, we aren't living in Tortall, and for another, I don't want to send my daughter off to be killed as a knight."

Aly sent him a look which told him, _don't talk that way_. Her mother, after all was a lady knight. She was a warrior, as well as King's Champion. So, in a way, Aly was a little offended. Aly considered the options.

It was an hour before Aly thought of something new: Daraisai. It was a variation of Sarai and Dovasary–in a way. She presented the idea to Nawat, who decided he liked the name very much.

Aly was proud of herself for finding a name for their child that they both liked.

So the papers were signed and completed, giving Aly and Nawat's baby girl the name Daraisai.

Dove ignored Marin for several days after the unexpected kiss she had given him. Her heart both sank and rose when she saw him in meetings, for that was the only time she allowed herself to look into his eyes. The electricity was becoming too powerful, and soon she couldn't even glance his way without some sort of feeling.

She was walking calmly toward her office when she heard her name. She stopped for a moment to see whose voice it was. She saw a figure rushing toward her. It was tall, and even in the dim light of the hallway she saw it was Marin.

"Your Majesty!" He exclaimed, "I would like a private word with you." _Less pathetic performance_, Dove told herself fiercely. She was openly swooning as he came closer. She tried to keep walking, to keep her guard up and not give anything away. After all, there might be spies in the palace, or Marin might be part of the rebel guard. There were conspiracies everywhere. As Aly told her often, you could never be too careful.

Finally he was next to her. She tried to keep her breathing even, but it kept getting ragged. It was out of her control, now. _What is wrong with me?_ She asked herself.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Dove. What is wrong?" Marin observed with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"There has been a lot for me to do in the last few days, since Aly's giving birth to a daughter, and my trip being postponed. Policies in the Isles are a day's work for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go review paperwork."

She tried to step away, but Marin was quicker. "You have been ignoring me? Is it something I said? Or was it that–"

He couldn't bring himself to say the word they had both been thinking. Dove was terrified, suddenly.

"I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry. I was far to forward, and if I upset you, I didn't mean anything by it."

She saw him smile. Now her heart leapt. "Don't be sorry at all. I rather enjoyed it, actually. I would like to get to know you a little better before we make this public." He said.

"No, no. It's all right. I don't want the public to know–ever. I am, after all, only fourteen and I shouldn't be having an affair with someone three years my senior."

"Who said we were having an affair?" He wanted to know.

She glared at him and snapped, "I don't think the Queen of a country should be in love unless she plans to marry, which I don't."

She walked away, leaving the former King's Guard soldier shaking his head. She really is a bright and headstrong girl for her age, he thought. Dove would be a most interesting girl to get to know. The only problem was to get her used to the idea that he liked her, because, he knew, she most definitely liked him, even though she was trying desperately to hide it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all faithful readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while. I was gone at Mackinac Island for 10 days and had no access to a computer. I thought I was going to do some writing of this, but I was just too tired. And then, school started, so, I've been busy with that.

I hope you had a great summer, and continue reading and giving me feedback. Thank you so much for staying with me, and I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

-MaroonPhantom5

(P.S.– I'm thinking about changing my penname… we shall have to see…)

The days that followed the birth of Daraisai were difficult for her parents. Their daughter cried often, even during the night. There were feedings and changing of Daraisai's diaper. Also, Aly had to recover from the physical labor of the birth, so whenever Aly could sleep, she took advantage of it.

It was one night after a late feeding that Aly fell into a deep sleep. She put Daraisai in her cradle and collapsed onto her pallet, exhausted. In the next few seconds you could hear the girl's breath grow more even, as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Aly heard a crisp, deep voice in her head, and knew it was undoubtedly Kyprioth when he came to her.

"You've survived the labor of birth. I'm impressed." He said with a chuckle. Dream Aly narrowed her green eyes at the glowing god. She didn't think this was a very nice thing to say to a woman who had sacrificed so much for both her daughter, and for Kyprioth.

Out loud, though, she decided not to say anything about his unkind remark. Instead, she said, "Do you have a plan for me? A duty to be fulfilled? Any particular reason you came now instead of right after my daughter was born?"

Kyprioth smiled. "You were in pain, remember? I am a god, not a cruel king. I came to visit so I can show you something very important. It has to do with Dove, rather than with you and your spy affairs."

Aly looked at him curiously as the orange-glowing god motioned her out the door of her room. She looked back at her sleeping husband, and Daraisai in her cradle. Kyprioth whispered, "Don't worry about them. No time will have passed between now and when you get back. Besides, I've given your precious daughter a magical sleep aid. It works wonders on little children."

The way he said this horrified Aly, and she made sure he knew so. "Don't look so surprised. I was only trying to do you a favor." Aly sighed. "Mortals," he said under his breath. "When will they ever learn to put some faith in the gods? "

"I heard that, oh Bright One," Aly said irritably. "I have plenty of faith in you. But, I must admit, that you are a trickster god, so whatever you do must be carefully watched."

He nodded his head in agreement and gave a wide smile. "Let's carry on, then, shall we?"

Aly followed Kyprioth down the steps of the palace, down the marble and carpeted stairs and through the darkened hallway. The only light came from a small window near the ceiling of the main hallway. White moonlight cast eerie shadows upon everything. Aly stood wary at every sound.

Kyprioth's voice filled the room, even in a hushed whisper. The sound bounced off of the walls.

"Where are you taking me?" Aly asked, although not expecting an answer. Kyprioth was up to one of his tricks. As she thought, he ignored her question.

The god pointed down the hallway, through a very dark opening. "Marin Hesskin sleeps down in the guest chamber. As you know, he's staying for a while."

"I've met him," Aly said sharply, "although I'm not sure what to think of him quite yet. Once I get to know him–"

Kyprioth took Aly's hand again and started leading her through it. At first, it was pitch black, but once they reached the inside chamber, Aly's eyes began to adjust.

The window was open, letting a cool breeze swing through the small, but fairly elegant room. The curtains gently swayed up and down with the movement of the wind. Looking out the lavish glass window, the view of the rolling hills and crevasses of Rajmuat could be seen.

In one corner of the room, a small wooden desk glowed in the light of two gleaming candles, one on either end.

Aly strode over to the desk, where she saw a piece of parchment covered in little scribbles of neat, black calligraphy.

_Tonight I am going to get her. For the next two weeks, she'll be mine to show the world too. No courtiers, no Queen's Guard members, and especially, no Aly, the spymaster to follow her charge around._

_I have complete control over her, and not even she can do anything about it._

"Wake up, Your Majesty," Dove faintly heard someone whisper above her head. She rolled over in her huge bed (meant for two). The intruder edged around the side of the bed and shook her shoulder. Dove let out a sleepy groan and pulled the covers over her head.

There was laughter. She sat up grumpily, and without opening her eyes, asked, "What do you want?"

"I want," the whisper replied – it was male –, "to show you something, so if you don't mind, Miss Dove, please get up."

"Why this early in the morning?" She groaned again. "Can't it wait?" "No. Now come on. I don't want you to be gone long enough so they start to worry about you. That would do no good at all."

She pulled her nightgown down to her knees, stretched and reluctantly moved from the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the new light, she noticed who it was, dragging her along at this hour. It was Marin Hesskin. She tried to withhold her grip in his large hands, but he was just too strong.

"I'm not coming." Dove said, sounding like a spoiled and resentful child. "What if they find out I've gone with you? They might think either you kidnapped me, or that we were doing something… together." Her face flushed as she said this, but thanks to the darkness of the room, he didn't appear to notice.

"You worry too much. I suppose that's what comes of being a queen of a great land. My intentions are those of a gentleman, not a no-good slob. Is that what you really think I am?"

"I've been wrong before," Dove said quickly.

"Very well then." He said. "Change your clothes and we'll go out."


	11. Chapter 11

Jheims stood guard in the main hallway. He was tired of standing in one position for such a long time. His feet were beginning to get sore from little movement. If he moved, under the watchful eye of Taybur, or worse, Aly, then he would get a sore lecture from one or both of them. He shuddered at the thought.

But now, he had an excuse to move. The last time Taybur had come around to check on him, he seemed tense, for some reason. Taybur seemed to think something was going on in the palace that should be watched for. Jheims should have known. Taybur was a bit paranoid about the whole thing, and it didn't help that he had to reprimand Jheims for simply moving one single inch.

There were footsteps coming from down the hall. Jheims looked behind him. He saw nothing. He looked around in both directions, left and right, but still saw nothing. The sound of the feet came closer.

" Who is there?" Jheims said, trying to keep his voice level; even, so that the stranger didn't know he was scared.

Jheims instantly reached for the knife in his pocket, and withdrew it quickly. "Who is there?" He repeated.

And then, out of nowhere, Jheims saw a face appear. He squinted to be able to see better, and instantly recognized that the figure was a woman. She had green eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. As she stepped out he saw it was…

"Aly?" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

The young spymaster looked very tired, as if she had been up all night. "Taybur was right to worry. I can see that now." She said, sounding defeated.

"What? Why?"

"Marin Hesskin is gone from his bed, and a note on his desk gives me reason to believe he's kidnapping Dove. I think he's got to be somewhere in the palace getting ready for his trip—wherever he plans to take Dove."

This news sent Jheims reeling. How could Marin get away with anything so heinous as kidnapping Her Majesty? Heaven knew Dove was a very smart girl? So how did she allow herself to have gone with him.

Aly strode from Jheims' position until her footsteps could not be heard any longer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jheims was pulled to the ground, a handkerchief put around his mouth.

"If you say anything, or scream, be ready for punishment of the harshest kind." He would have asked what his punishment might be, but stayed silent.

Jheims saw in his peripheral vision a girl, sitting on the floor. "Don't do this, Marin! If you kill him– one of the crown's royal spies– I shall have your head. And don't think I won't."

Marin! As in…. yes! It had to be him! There were no other men in the palace named Marin. Jheims began banging on the beautiful marble flooring. The result was a loud thumping.

Marin, though, instead of getting angry , or punishing Jheims, he just laughed. "You can try that, but it won't work. You see, I've got your precious spymaster in disarray. After drugging her, I set her back in her bed to await the morning. She will have no memory of this confrontation or any of my plans. And as for you, well, I'll need to do away with you somehow, too, so that you can't spoil anything, either."

"You aren't going to get away with this that easily," Jheims said in a muffled voice, because of the handkerchief over his mouth. His heartbeat began to beat faster at the mention of doing away with him.

"No one except for you knows. Well, the spymaster did, but she won't be any good to you until she wakes up."

"You are one son of a–"

"Shut up. I've heard all of that before. Now, if you'll excuse _us," _At the word us, he motioned to the girl. Jheims finally recognized her as the queen. (It took long enough, goddess knew).

Marin got up, stood for a second, then said, "I've a plan. What if I took you with us? That way my plans wouldn't get out, and you will come with me to see the beautiful scenes of the isles."

Marin untied his hostage, and the young spy exploded: "So this is what it's all about? You want to take the queen on a joyride without any of her companions? You didn't consult her on any of these issues, did you?"

"Of course not," he scoffed.

" If," Dove cut in sleekly, "you didn't want my opinion, why did you even ask me to come with you? I am able to take care of myself, you know. Besides, you are going to have to confess your wrongdoing sooner or later. Kidnapping the queen is one crime, held accountable by Kyprish law, as well as gagging, and drugging members of the royal household– especially the spymaster and spy trainees, are serious offenses. So if you wish to come off without a scrape, you might as well forget the whole endeavor, because citizens, I'm sorry to say, will recognize me easily." She had a smug expression on her face, as if to say, _how are you going to beat that?_

Marin was not impressed, though. "Dear queen, I didn't wish for this to happen this way. I didn't want this situation to come to this. I wanted to come along with you on your little trip, and show you around. But since the invasion of the palace, everything has been a bit…" He paused to think. " strange and unnatural."

This was Dove's turn to scoff. "Yes. So you have to kidnap me to get me to bow to your will?"

"It was Kyprioth who initiated the whole thing, you know. Kyprioth has another wager with the crows."

"What kind of wager," Dove asked warily. She wondered if he was really telling the truth.

Marin smiled. "Kyprioth thinks its time for you to rule with a king. So, he made a wager with his brothers, because they knew he would be wrong, you see. He searched the land, and found a match with me. It was him who came to me, only a month ago. That first meeting with you I had to decide whether I would take the wager or not. I reported back to him, and agreed.

"I intend to win the wager for Kyprioth, and the people. And since you have some liking for me, I don't this is a challenge, since that kiss you gave me not too long ago."

Anger bubbled in Dove, stronger than it ever had, ever before in her life. She took her hand from her side and with all her might she slapped Marin clean in the face.

"You are despicable! You are the worst human being I've ever set my eyes on.


	12. Chapter 12

Dove stood back. Did I really do that? She asked herself. She saw the red mark on Marin's face and knew she hadn't dreamed what she'd done. The spy, Jheims had his mouth wide open in shock, clearly horrified by what he'd seen.

Marin stepped back and uttered a curse. Dove felt smug and walked off back to her chamber, alone.

At least half way to her chambers, before Marin grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. Instead of screaming like she wanted to, Dove stayed silent.

"You aren't going to complain?" He asked in surprise.

"No, not yet. I do plan to tell the court about this. Like I explained, you are not going to get off of this unscathed. You are bringing harm to the royal family, and there is a punishment for that."

Marin stopped in his tracks, threw back his head and laughed. He _laughed_! This man had no sense of what was going on, apparently, or else he chose not to care. Dove was a bit miffed at this.

"Why are you taking me with you? Is there some special purpose for this?" Dove pouted.

"We're going around in circles. Now, if we don't get going, the palace staff will be suspicious."

Dove rolled her eyes. "I think they will be suspicious no matter what you do."

Marin ignored her, motioning Jheims to come along. "Go to your room and get your headscarf. If you are more than five minutes, I will wake the whole palace. Is that what you want?"

"Yes," She said tartly, "I do, because then I don't have to come with you."

He pushed her up the stairs back to her chambers. Her heart was racing as she searched the darkened room for the parchment lying on her desk. She wrote:

_Royal Staff,_

_I've been taken away with Marin, and I haven't much time to write this. Whoever finds it first, give this to Aly. Send a spy with her search party whenever she can. Have the spy act as a maid going along with the trip. Then I'll know she is on my trail. Please tell Winna and Sarai I can take care of myself, and not to worry too much._

_I know you can keep up with my work, and I apologize. _

_-Dove_

Then, quickly, she grabbed the headscarf that would disguise her from being recognized as the queen, and left the room.

She returned downstairs and told him, "I'm starting to regret ever setting my eyes on you."

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that is true, but it is a bit late to be deciding that now, of all times."

The next morning, Aly woke up in her bed, exhausted, and confused. "Where am I?" She croaked groggily. Nawat put one of his large hands on her cheek and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're right here in your room," he said softly. "We thought you were…"

"Gone." She finished for him. Nawat looked uncomfortable. "What happened? I mean, one moment, I was walking around the palace, and the next I blanked out. I don't remember anything after that."

Nawat and one of the healers standing in the room exchanged glances- something Aly didn't appreciate very much. However, she wasn't really in a position to complain in her current stage.

Her head begin to throb, all of a sudden, she felt tired again. What in the world had happened? She hadn't had any mead; in fact she refused to drink mead, for she knew it would loosen her tongue and she might end up giving away more than she intended to.

Lying back on her pillow, she closed her eyes again and fell into a deep sleep that kept her in its cover for hours.

When she awoke again, she was alone, which surprised her. Aly had assumed there would be someone awaiting the chance to talk to her. She stretched quickly and slowly got out of bed.

On her dresser, was a note. Curiously, she opened it, and immediately ran for Nawat.

"The queen's been taken!" Aly cried. That was the last calm moment for a long time in the palace of Rajmuat.


	13. Chapter 13

Three shadows crossed the path of a local stable, owned by an old, sleeping man. He was resting in the corner of the dimly-lit pen, the lantern sitting on the floor atop a bale of hay.

"Sir!" one of the voices called, "Wake up!" The man didn't stir at all. "Sir, we are on a long journey, and we need to rent horses for the occasion." He didn't wake up. Angered by the man's refusal to wake, the stranger took the matter into his own hands.

Marin reached for the lock on the gates of the pens, and quickly opened it. The horse whinnied anxiously, but Marin paid no heed to this. The mare inside was a beautiful chestnut brown with a long strip of white along her nose.

"Here," Marin barked to Dove. "Take this one." Dove did as she was told, which, in the whole, was quite rare. She was queen, after all.

Jheims stood quietly at the entrance to the stable, watching the man breathe in evenly, and back out. He looked peaceful, and unaware of the events happening around him. Jheims wished he could run, but in the three previous times he'd tried that tactic, he had been caught instantaneously by Marin. He was a fast runner and a strong man, no match for a spy like Jheims.

But then there was the issue of Dove. As much as he valued his own freedom from this stupid plan, Dove was the queen, and deserved to be taken care of. In his year of service to the crown, Jheims didn't feel like he knew the queen at all. It seemed a bit unusual, compared to the rest of the staff, who knew her since the revolution, or before.

The horses were saddled and the three of them set off into the sunrise, none of them looking back.

But what they didn't see was the old man in the corner had been watching the entire time.

Aly wracked her brain for ideas. The palace was in a frenzy, and now all the citizens of the country knew their queen had been kidnapped. Other than the note that had been written by Her Majesty, the whereabouts of Dove were unknown.

She had told Aly in her letter to send a spy out disguised as a spy to work in Marin's household, but how would she do that if she didn't even know where the queen was being taken? The task seemed impossible, really.

Kyprioth! She thought.

He appeared, chuckling at Aly's stern expression. "What the hell do you think you are doing, playing with the destiny of the queen of the land? She could be killed, tortured, and then the people will blame it on me! Is that what you want, Bright One?"

"I'm not messing with her destiny," He said, his eyes shining, "I'm just helping her to realize what she's up to, being queen. To lead our people, she's got to have a sense of reality."

" Yes, I see. Was Marin really part of the plan?" Aly asked sarcastically. "Because if you wanted to make a wager, why didn't you choose someone else… someone who doesn't look half as handsome and isn't half as treacherous as Marin Hesskin is."

He laughed. " That is the precisely the point, don't you see? I want Dove to see what it is like living with an mortal version of me."

Aly rolled her eyes. "When will you ever be humble?"

Asking a rhetorical question of the Trickster God was a bit dangerous, but since when was Aly worried about that kind of thing? She risked enough running away from home, getting sold into slavery and then becoming part of a plot to get a new raka queen on the throne. And before that, she'd been reckless with the young men she'd courted back home in Pirate's Swoop.

By the way… she missed her mother and father. She wished she could tell them about the birth of her daughter, how the chaos of the palace sometimes made her angry, but mostly, she longed for her father's advice.

"I'll never be humble, And I do believe this little adventure will bring something to you. Just you wait and see. So long, Alianne."

And with that, the god disappeared, leaving a fuming Aly.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I left you guys hanging there… I just finished reading the best series ever (no, it's not Tamora Pierce. I love Tammy, but I've just discovered Stephenie Meyer. She writes Twilight and New Moon. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I hope you like this chapter. Dove is taking some big steps for herself. He he!

-Maroon Phantom

Marin put a bandanna over Dove's eyes and said, "Shh. Don't make a fuss now. I'll take this off when we get where we're going."

Dove heard the whooshing of the waves to her right, and the busy hustle and bustle of the morning business. Rajmuat was a busy and very loud city. Unfortunately, the people had no concept of what was happening to her. One part of her brain wished she could scream, but the other part forced herself not to. Instead she sat back on the small, rickety boat and waited for something- anything, really- to happen.

The danger of this whole trip was everywhere. She never knew when or if she would get killed. She had to keep her strength, though, that much she knew.

Finally she had an idea. When Marin wasn't looking, Dove moved her hands carefully to the back of her head to untie the bandanna, and began to rock the small boat. Winking at Jheims, who was looking at her disapprovingly, Dove grabbed one edge and rocked harder.

When Marin finally turned around to look, the boat was going under. Dove closed her eyes and she got the shock of the ice cold water. She quickly tried to remember how to swim (it had been so long since she'd learned, let alone having to actually do it) and resurfaced.

But there was Marin, just a few feet under her. Swim! Swim! Her sluggish brain told her urgently. It was no use: he had already taken hold of her leg, and began to pull her downward. She resisted violently, trying to break free of his iron grasp, but then his other hand grabbed her other leg. She was out of luck.

The boat was tipped upside down and Jheims was nowhere to be found.

Once she had her head under, he let her go, and allowed her to resurface for air. She gasped, and started treading water. Marin, though, just started laughing. She glared angrily, making him continue to laugh.

"This," Dove remarked, "Is not funny! Where is Jheims, anyhow?" Before he could answer, she saw the young spy pop up from beneath the water, revealing a shocked and very wet Jheims.

"Quite refreshing, wasn't it?" Marin joked. Somehow Dove hadn't thought his reaction would be this. She'd thought he would be much angrier than he was. Dove showed him this in a confused expression.

"I thought maybe this would discourage you from taking me with you, but apparently I amuse you." Dove said evenly.

"Yes, yes." He said with a smile in Dove's direction. "You do amuse me very much, and that is why I intend to keep you around. However, you've just dumped the boat of all of our supplies."

"Oh."

Several hours later the three of them were back in the Rajmuat harbor, needing to replenish, thanks to Dove's refreshing idea that lost them almost everything in the small boat.

Marin rented each of them a small hotel room in the heart of the city where they could stay the night. For security (at least in Marin's case) they didn't leave their real names, in the case someone found out, and called them out on it.

After lights out, Dove carefully sat up in bed, trying to reduce the amount of squeaking the mattress made. Tiptoeing out of bed, she reached for the shawl laying on her bed table and slung it across her shoulders. In the dim moonlight, Dove lit a candle and watched as it didn't flicker in her shaking hands.

She was incredibly nervous, and she wondered whether Marin would be on the watch for this kind of thing. _He's got to be exhausted_, she thought, _so he can't be up patrolling just because of me._

She unlocked the door and peered out into the dark and silent hallway. Seeing that the cost was clear, she set out in the direction of the front desk. She prayed to the gods someone would be awake.

Dove had to tell them what was really happening. She couldn't possibly let Marin take her away! She was the queen of the land, and if someone didn't do something, she might not live long enough to make any difference in the Isles! Although she didn't know Marin's intentions exactly, she wondered if one of them was to kill her and make himself king, or… marry her to make himself king…

Walking barefoot, Dove made no noise walking down the hall, for which she was thankful. The silence, though was eerie.

It was just as she got to the main desk, she heard footsteps. Panic rose in her throat and she slowly turned around.

The figure coming into view was tall and muscular, with black hair and brown eyes. Oh no! Oh no! She was in trouble now!

Picking up her candle again, she took off in the direction she had just come, but he was too fast. He caught her and held her back from running any farther.

"Let me go!" Dove hissed.

"I think you're getting anxious, and a little too hasty, Your Majesty. You are going to make the hotel owner suspicious. He might think you stole me away for something other than what is strictly allowed by the law and by the moral code here."

"You wish," She muttered.

"Why? Don't you?" He replied.

She continued to stare at him, even as the warmth crept across her cheeks.

"No. You are a lying, cheating man that means nothing and should not have ever been considered for such a position on the King's Guard, nor should you have been allowed into the palace."

"Well," He mused, thoughtfully, " _You_ were the one who invited me in, you know."

She grimaced. " I didn't believe you were such a monster! And when I actually got to know you I knew that you were no good for me."

"Oh," He remarked slyly, "Then you did, at one time have feelings for me? And what about that kiss? What was that about?"

"That was acting on a stupid impulse that I no longer wish I'd done." Dove covered her face in her hands and began to mumble incoherent things. Marin pried her hands off and placed his fingers under her jaw line, forcing her to look at him. She adverted her eyes from his, yet he kept trying to follow them.

_I can't let this happen! He is a cruel and manipulating man who is causing me so much pain here!_

"Dovasary Tamaida Balitang," He whispered. It made her heart speed up and a shiver roll down her back, but she couldn't let him see that. He was being so… difficult. "Look at me." She refused.

He clutched her jaw even tighter. She pretended not to feel utter exhilaration. Finally she looked into the dark pools of chocolate that were his eyes, and somehow couldn't get out, even as hard as she tried.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I have a confession to make." She raised her eyebrows, as if to say, go on.

"I am taking you with me because I am very attached to you. There was no way they'd let me take you out alone. You would need a chaperone, and everyone would know. I don't want that."

Dove began to stiffen as he said these words. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you." Dove hoped the abnormal beating of her heart and flushed cheeks were not indications that her feelings were quite the opposite.

"I don't believe that," Marin said, taking a small step closer to her. In doing so, he loosened his grip on her chin. Then, right when she expected to be released, he lowered his head and brought his lips to hers.

She couldn't help it. His kiss was so light, so warm, that she had to do something.

For once, Dove didn't think once about the duty she had to her country, or even the bad things this man had done.

She only concentrated on kissing him back. He took her arms that were starting to become very jelly-like, and wrapped them around his neck. She relaxed, yet butterflies were flying in her stomach, and her heart was racing faster than she had ever experienced in her entire life.


	15. Chapter 15

Jheims stepped back into the corner where he had been hiding, covered his mouth, and closed his eyes. The images burning under his lids were far too awful to have actually come true. _No, no, no!_ It was like waking up from a terrifying nightmare, except the things he'd seen had actually happened.

After setting down his candle on the floor gingerly, he sat down on the cold floor himself and tried to think. She had just kissed Marin. Dove! The queen of a country had just kissed a man who had essentially kidnapped her? What was she, mad? Completely out of her senses? She was a sensible and pretty girl, but how could he have taken such pity on her in that…. Condescending way of his?

He would show that tricky Marin how much better he was.

The awkwardness began as soon as Dove saw Marin the next morning. She wasn't going to let this little mishap of her senses control her thinking, and even worse- herself. She couldn't.

She adverted her eyes every time she saw him and forced herself to stay calm. That was not an easy job; even for a girl like Dove whose self-control succeeded that of any most other teenagers.

Her ignorance of him ended at mealtime when he spoke to her, a direct route for disaster (in the queen's eyes, anyway). If she took one look into his eyes–those mesmerizing eyes– she'd be closer to admitting what she really felt, and that was not what she wanted. Not at all.

Two more days were spent in the hotel. Marin wanted to see if the police would come looking for them in the city, or if they'd gone abroad. If they had gone past the port of Rajmuat, they would find Marin's guard waiting for them. The men would tell nothing and give nothing away to the police looking for them.

"Your Majesty," Marin called. Dove was headed outside into the cool air to think. Truthfully, anything would help escape the tension she felt whenever she was near him.

Not turning, she replied, "Yes, Marin?"

"Where are you going?"

She sighed. "Away from you."

He chuckled softly. In a strange way, Dove was reminded of her late father. He had laughed with much the same rich voice. _Another thing I need_, she thought sarcastically, _someone who reminds me of my father._

"You aren't offended?" She asked, a little surprised, still not turning around to face Marin.

"No. I flatter myself that I am a threat to you."

That caught her attention. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah. Finally." He said with a smug smile. " I touched a nerve. You are angry now."

"I am not." Dove replied indignantly. "I am annoyed that you won't leave me alone, though. You are making me crazy."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," He said, his smile widening.

"Don't look so smug," She scolded. "My answer isn't anything you will like, so if you know what's good for you, you won't ask me."

He shook his head. "That shows how much you know about me."

"Well, I guess that's my invitation to leave then. Good bye." She walked out into the courtyard and sat on a bench. To her surprise though, he was sitting right there. "What is your problem?" She asked as calmly as she could stand.

"I suppose I could ask the same thing. You've been avoiding me all day, as if I'm a contagious disease… Why is that?"

Dove sighed. "Did nothing I told you the other night sink into your head? You are a lying, cheating, manipulating man who holds no value to me. Can't you see that you are no good?"

"But then you contradicted that entirely the other night," He reminded her smugly.

Dove felt the color rush to her cheeks. "I let it happen again." She admitted. Dove felt thoroughly ashamed, and immediately wished this conversation hadn't started.

"You're just scared." He said, this time, no amusement in his voice. She looked up, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

He continued to stare at her– he wasn't making fun of her, he wasn't ordering her around, he wasn't doing anything to endanger her pride. He was simply stating a fact. The worst part of the whole situation was that she knew it.

"You aren't doing any denying," He said after a minute. Now she looked away. "Why won't you just admit that I might be right?"

She considered her words carefully, regret being the last thing she wanted now.

" Have you ever felt you had a duty to others over yourself? If you make one wrong choice, people will think you did something terribly wrong and they won't support you anymore?

"Have you ever felt like you will let people down? I feel weak."

He snorted. "Why should you feel weak? You are the strongest person in the mortal realms, and you are afraid of falling in love?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand, because you can't relate. You can't see that this isn't about me. This whole issue is about everyone else. What will they think?"

For the first time, Dove felt truly honest. That was one small weight off of her shoulders. One part of her felt she had let something important go. But the other part– the sensible part– told her she shouldn't have said anything, and let it go as if nothing happened.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

That stopped her. Dove was the queen of the land. People looked up to her, trusted her with making the right decision. But… But… were there exceptions? The nobles she had heard of had married or decided to court, and the people were happy with them, so what should be different for Dove?

"I wish I could say it didn't," Dove admitted quietly.

Aly's days now were so busy she had very little time to think. She was reading and rereading spy reports. A party of spies were being sent throughout the country to find the queen. Worst of all, though, Winnamine was in hysterics.

She was a strong woman. After all, Winna had taken her late husband's death fairly well. But now, with her stepdaughter gone, Winna felt as if she had failed.

"Why don't you go rest for a while," Aly told her former mistress. Aly was genuinely concerned, and hated to see Winnamine be troubled.

"I'm fine, dear." She said. Aly wasn't convinced, so she instructed one of the maids to attend to Winnamine, making sure she got to sleep.

Afterwards, Aly made an executive decision. She was going out to look for the queen herself.

Getting out alone, though, would be the challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

I am getting so close to the ending…. I'm just not sure exactly how to do it… In the meantime, here is what I've been working on. Sorry for the long wait between updates.

-MaroonPhantom

The next morning Dove heard a knock on the door. She sat up slowly and called, "Come in." The knob turned and there was Marin.

Instinctively, she pulled the covers up to her chest. He grinned widely. Dove blushed a little. "Yes? Is there something the matter?"

The grin disappeared. "We have to leave the city. Your spymaster," At the word spymaster, his tone was disgusted, "Is out looking for you. We've got to confuse them if we want to be inconspicuous"

Dove rolled her eyes. "Me? Inconspicuous? _Please_. Besides, it wouldn't be such a bad thing to let them find me." She raised her eyebrows hoping for an answer…

She got one all right, just no the one she was expecting. His lips tightened into a hard line. "I can't let you off that easily. There would be too many people preventing me from seeing you. They are all suspicious, and for good reason. I came at an opportune moment and I left– with you- right when the effects were starting to wear off. Your court is smarter than I took them for."

She was unimpressed. "If they were so dumb, how did we begin the Revolution? How did we end it successfully with a raka queen on the throne?"

He came closer now. "Not just any raka queen," He reminded her. She was incredibly humble, he knew, and she referred to herself so modestly, you would have thought her a common citizen of the Isles.

"When are we leaving?" She asked, acutely aware of his closeness. She was still undecided whether he was the right choice yet. Influencing her decision by cheating was not fair. Not fair at all.

Stepping away, she motioned him toward the door. "I'll be ready in ten minutes time."

Marin stood outside the door, a smug expression on his face.

"What?" She demanded, questioning his staring gaze.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Your Majesty, we need to pack the bags and get on the road. That insolent spy is waiting for you in his room. He might be sulking." Marin looked amused.

"Don't criticize my spies. Aly trained them all well, better than anyone I've read about, or seen."

"Your spymaster seemed perfectly content with letting me in, didn't she? It was uncommon for her to be so… relaxed."

Dove cocked her head in confusion. " Are you saying you caused trouble before this whole escapade? You will be in enough trouble, if and when you decide to take me back. But, of course you know that already."

"Trouble is not my concern right now. If we want to get out of the city before nightfall, we ought to get going."

"I still don't see why I have to go along with this ridiculous scheme," Dove admitted.

Placing a hand on her back (starting her heart beating madly), he started to push her down the hallway. "You," she told him with a glare, "Are cheating. I haven't decided."

He grinned. "Well, I'm just helping you out with it. You think too much about what decisions you make."

"Isn't that usually a good thing, especially when it comes to being the queen of a country?" She asked him, moving faster away from his hand. She didn't like the effect he had on her.

"I suppose," He contemplated this before answering.

At nearly noon, the three of them were ready to depart from the city. The belongings they had brought were packed onto the horse they had borrowed–or rather, stole- and set off quietly into the streets.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been contemplating the end chapters. I have them mostly connected so they make sense, but now I just have a few loose ends to tie up. I hope you like this one.**

**-MaroonPhantom**

Aly rode through the streets on one of the queen's horses. Dove's mare wasn't just any horse, Rinnae was Dove's pride.

Aly was hoping that if Dove's captor was in the city (wishful thinking, but still, there was hope) he would see the horse and take notice, and maybe Dove perhaps would see her horse and know that help was coming.

Rinnae and Aly slowed down to an quiet trot once they reached the center of Rajmuat, the clip-clop of the horse's hooves echoing in the early morning.

Merchants were just beginning to arrive in the square silently setting up their shops and displaying their wares.

Aly listened carefully and when she couldn't hear talking she lip-read. She found nothing unusual, though.

"Trick," she whispered to the Darking in her pocket, "Poke about the city and see what you can find. Report back in an hour."

She saw the Darking nod its tiny head and bounce off, looking very much like a bouncy ball. As she watched him go, she sighed tiredly. It had been a very long week, with the disappearance of the queen, the court was in an uproar.

The papers had been outraged at this development and accused Aly as "an incompetent foreigner". She assured the public time and time again that operations were being executed to find their beloved queen and get her back alive and well.

However fearless Aly was, there was one thing she worried: what would they think if they didn't find her queen? What would be done with her then, and who would succeed Dove on the throne? After all, arrangements hadn't been made thus far, and Dove had no blood heir….

Aly tried to force these ideas out of her mind, unsuccessfully. They kept creeping into her thoughts.

Scanning the city again twenty minutes later, she was about to give up and retreat toward the palace, when she saw something toward the local hotel, Macamadranda Mansion, Aly held her breath.

"Come on," She heard a voice say with whispered urgency," We have to get out of here now!" The voice was male, at first she couldn't put her finger on it. It sounded vaguely familiar. No, it wasn't Nawat, it wasn't anyone from the palace…. Just who was it?

But then she heard a female voice. This one was unmistakable. That was Dove! Dove was still in the streets of Rajmuat? Why hadn't she tried to escape? Or, why wasn't she struggling now?

Woah. This was simply too easy. Dove and Marin were right there in the streets. Instead of charging them like she might have done, Aly sat and waited a few more minutes. She was stiff and even breathed with caution.

Rinnae whinnied impatiently, and Aly quieted the horse. It seemed Rinnae knew the sound of her mistress, too.

Aly saw something she never would have put past the queen. Dove stood on her tip-toes and lifted her head to Marin's. In the darkness, Aly couldn't see exactly what was happening, but she could guess.

A half-smile curved across Aly's lips. She remembered the days when she was doing the same ; flirting, and teasing the local boys, batting her eyelashes, and teaching them how to kiss.

But this was Dove she was seeing. Dove, the queen of the Isles was kissing the man who had captured her? Or maybe he was enslaving her… paying her to… No. Dove wouldn't stoop to such a level to get free….

Whatever the case, she had to get Dove free of this vile man's grasp. Who knew what he was doing to her?

Aly urged the horse on quietly, hoping to make a casual entrance, trap them in and catch the culprit.

"I see you haven't left the city yet, " She said conversationally.

Dove turned instantly. "Aly!"

Marin jerked toward her. "Ah, the Spymaster," He spat. "You were the one who got in my way that night. You remember it well don't you?" He laughed, with a bit of an evil air to it.

Dove slapped him clean across the face, and turned to her. "Aly, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid to go… to not have escaped. I want to go home, but…"

Dove turned her head in Marin's direction, then fell silent.

"Come on, then, if you want to stop the royal searches for you then come with me! I don't know why you would want to stay with him! He's a vile, treacherous one, he is. And take it from me, you don't want to get involved with men who can't stay on the right side of the law. It does you no good."

Saying this, Aly dismounted the horse and strode to Dove, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of Rinnae. But another hand held on to her other hand.

"No you don't. Not that easily," He said angrily.

"Let go, Aly!" Dove yelled.

Surprised by Dove's outburst, Aly dropped her hand. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but this is a choice I will never forget. And if you get killed, or sold, I will feel little sympathy."

And with that, Aly rode off in the direction of the palace, angry and confused.


	18. Chapter 18

Time over the next few months flowed quickly. For the first time in years, Dove was truly happy.

Although she didn't want to admit it, she had a feeling Marin's presence could be attributed to this change in mood. That did not mean, of course, that she had grown attached to him at all. He was simply a friend.

But she couldn't help but notice Jheims's expression every time Dove walked in with Marin at her side. It was a look of anger, of jealousy.

Dove rolled her eyes. Just leave it to her to get herself into unthinkable predicaments. Fourteen wasn't supposed to be this complicated!

The three of them tramped through the countryside of each of the Isles, staying away from the pubic eye (for obvious reasons). This gave Dove the perspective she had always wanted to be queen.

In some ways, Dove wanted to live a regular life. She would rather not have been the one the newspapers and magazines criticized on a daily basis. She would have liked to travel more, to go beyond the boundaries of her kingdom.

Time and duties disallowed this, but she couldn't help her thinking.

Every day around three o'clock, Dove would get restless, and nag Marin. "Will you take me home yet?" She asked.

When she first started doing this, he stormed away, offended, but as time wore on, he grew more tolerant.

On the last leg of the sea voyage had a sudden desire to feel the air on her face, the wind rustling through her hair. So, clinging to rail on the side of the ship, she leaned over the side, half of her body out of the comfort of the safe ship.

Her dark hair flowed and bounced with the wind, as some onlookers watched this strange turn of events.

Marin's arm, she could see in her peripheral vision, was holding on to her waist, not allowing her to lean any farther over the edge.

Her heart reacted erratically. Looking into his face, she scowled. " I wanted to feel the air," She complained, grumpily.

"It looked like you were about to fall." He disagreed.

"I haven't been swimming in a while," She teased," I thought I'd give it a try."

"Would you now?" He asked, a small smile starting to spread across his face. "Uh oh, you're planning something," She observed, gaging his smug expression.

"I have an idea. Go change."

Dove looked at him warily. "Come on! He teased, "I haven't got all day."

She did as he asked, changing into an extra pair of undergarments with a robe over them.

Dove knew precisely what Marin's plan was, and she came up with one of her own. She saw him standing on deck, shirtless, wearing a small covering. Taking a running start, she pushed him to the water below.

Immediately, she jumped in after him. The water was freezing cold, so Dove fought quickly to the surface. When she got to the point where she could see again, a wave of water hit her directly in the face.

The salty seawater stung in her eyes. In revenge, she sent a wave back. This went on for several turns, Marin and Dove equally getting soaked.

Randomly, Marin shouted out at the top of his lungs, "Dovasary Temaida Balitang!"

She flushed.

People were beginning to crowd around the edges of the ship, staring at the two of them.

"Um, Marin," Dove said, beginning to suddenly realize exactly how cold the water actually was, "Why did you say that?"

"Oh, I was just saying your name so everyone knows I'm in love with you," He said casually.

Something in her flickered on, a butterfly-like feeling blanketing her stomach she couldn't ignore.

Dove didn't know what to say to this, but felt she had to mention the people staring at them.

"Marin, they're all staring." She pointed out.

"Who did you say you were?" One man yelled from the ship.

"Of what concern is that to you?" Marin demanded.

"You have the queen."

Both Marin and Dove froze in fear. She could hardly think, let alone move….

So they had been discovered! And now Marin had no choice but to take Dove back. Turning the ship around did not make the captain very happy, for he was delaying his voyage.

After he had admitted he had kidnapped Dove, Marin was permanently angry. Whether it had to do with her, Dove did not know, but agitating him further did not sound like the best option.

Members of the crew questioned him, sending reports back to Rajmuat, via Darkings.

One day she simply could not stand by and watch him being interrogated any longer. So, she came to his aid, shooing everyone else out.

"Thank you," He said gratefully. "There's only so many questions I can answer without going completely insane."

"I missed you," She said to the floor.

He lifted her chin so he could see her face.

"Whatever happens here, I don't care about the cost. I got to know you and that's all that matters."

Thinking about it later, Dove couldn't fathom why she did it, but she kissed Marin on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Questions surrounding Marin and Dove swirled around both of them several days later when they finally arrived back in Rajmuat, back in the palace. Aly and Winnamine were the first ones to see them when they got the call the queen was back.

"Thank goddess," Aly had said gratefully. Winnamine held no restraint and ran toward her stepdaughter, wrapping her arms around her.

Dove stiffened for a moment, and then put her arms around her stepmother, and tightened her grip. "You've put the kingdom in complete disarray by this!" Winna said half-frustrated and half-jokingly.

"Trust me," Dove assured her, " This was not my idea."

As soon as she looked up from Winna, Dove noticed a face she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Sarai!" She cried. Her beautiful sister smiled and rushed to hug her. "When did you get home?" She inquired.

Sarai laughed. "Oh no you don't. It's _my_ turn to ask the questions."

Dove snorted.

Aly stepped in at this point and started leading her toward the queen's chambers. After all, it was very late. They got to the door without speaking.

Aly turned around to face Dove and said, "You scared the shit out of me, you know that? It was hard enough not remembering what went on that night, but then seeing that note made life an absolute nightmare. I know they're going to ask you a million and two questions about what happened, as will I.

"But, I want you to know that I'm with you for the rest of this. It's been hard, especially that day in Rajmuat. There are some times you have to learn for yourself. That was your chance. So I apologize."

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me doing the apologizing. I was so rude that day and I had no idea why I did it. This whole thing just happened, and I have no idea how."

Aly nodded, and said reluctantly, "It's late and Her Majesty needs her rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."

As everyone predicted, questions were hundred-fold the next morning. Back in her own bed, attendants scurrying around like bees, Dove could hardly think about much.

Naturally, she was worried about the answers she would give, but a moment of panic crossed her mind as she wondered about Marin. She deliberated over an answer to the question they would most assuredly ask of her; such as had he harmed her, or what exactly he had wanted with her? Had he violated her at all?

Sarai rushed in angrily and shooed out the maids, and shut the door.

"I've heard the rumors," her sister said bluntly.

"About what?" Dove asked warily, although she had a pretty good idea of the answer.

Sarai laughed. "Are you deaf, little sister? Have you not heard about you and that 'Marin' fellow?"

Oh no. She was hoping not to get into this conversation now, and especially not with her sister. If only she had a few days to contemplate a good answer. Then she could just back away, disconnecting herself from Marin's grasp, acting as if she'd never seen him in her life….

But, as much as he annoyed her, there was a sickening feeling growing in her stomach at the thought of him leaving. Why was she acting this way? She hated him! She couldn't stand him. So why was she acting like this???

Blushing, Dove turned her head and began to rise from the bed.

"It's true, then, isn't it?" Sarai said incredulously. "You are in love with him?"

She whirled around. " Don't bet on it. He annoys the hell out of me and for another thing, he's a criminal. There's a whole list of his wrongdoings."

Her sister's lips tightened. "Dove! What are you saying? You're in love with a man who has committed felonies against the crown?"

"This," Dove said, raising her voice, "Is why I never wanted to fall in love. When Winna or Dad found out about someone they didn't approve of that you were seeing they would scoff at you and be unpleasant until you finally got the sense to let go of him."

"Now you are admitting you like him then, aren't you?" She countered.

This made Dove madder. "I never admitted anything! I simply said––"

"No, you said you never wanted to fall in love–-"

"I didn't say anything!" Dove shrieked.

"But––"

"Just go!" Dove roared.

"Okay, but if you're kidnapper Marin–" she said emphasizing his name with a sneer–"was a criminal he has no right to remain here because he––"

"No!" Dove shouted. In all her life Dove had never felt so passionate, so indignant about something.

Could her sister be right? Was Dove's supposed hating of Marin really love?

No…. she couldn't stand the idea.


	20. Finally, She's Met Her Match

Aly sat in her office again, relieved that the queen was finally safe back in the palace, but she was still a bit confused about the whole ordeal.

Finally, she went against her better judgment and called the queen in to her office to ask her some questions.

"What do you want to know?" Dove inquired. She had a faint flush on her cheeks as she strode into the small room, looking warm and a little flustered.

"I don't wish to be repetitive, "Aly announced, "But I want to know why you went with him. I want to know why you didn't try to escape. Even when I found you, you didn't want to come back with me. It was unlike you, Your Majesty."

Dove sighed. "As I've told everyone, I never planned to stay with him for the entire length of the journey. But he made all escape routes impossible, knowing that I would try to outwit him, just as the young spy Jheims was doing.

"I didn't want to make the same mistakes of a young, untrained spy who only came because he was forced to. I suppose he was in the same situation I was, but with no title, he could go about freely and no one would suspect him."

"So, you stayed with him because you couldn't find a way out? What about calling for help, or sending a bottle, or something? I can't help but think of all the things you might have done because your actions confuse me."

"You are right. There's another part of this whole situation which embarrasses me, and I can't omit, unfortunately."

The fourteen-year old queen lowered her head, so Aly had a difficult time deciphering her expression.

"I don't know how it happened, or how I let myself fall into such a trap, but I'm afraid I'm in love with Marin."

Aly was speechless. For the queen to make such a confession was… so unlike her. What in the world had gone on to change Dove's mind?

"And just so you know, I've reported him to the courts, and they've made this an urgent case. He'd to be heard in a few days." This last thing was more like Aly's former mistress.

But the whole thing just confused Aly….

Kyprioth entered the scene after Dove left Aly's office, his bright glow illuminating the small room.

"Don't try to influence her," the god warned. "She's got to learn to deal with this problem on her own."

"She's fourteen, for goddess sakes! How is she going to make a decision that is going to change her? Isn't that putting a bit more responsibility on her than is necessary. If I talk to her she can get an older girl's perspective. An edge–"

"For once, listen to what I'm saying, Alianne of Pirate's Swoop. For the first time in your life you can't give your own voice. You've got to let her go on her own this time. Trust me."

He ran his glowing hand over her cheeks.

"I'll follow up on you in a few months, but for now, keep your guard up and don't get lazy again."

With that, he disappeared, as usual, leaving Aly confused, and maybe a little angry.

Dove was caught in a snare. This was no ordinary snare, where the bait could simply be pulled from inside, or the spring undone.

This particular snare was not simple. She had to admit the truth to herself, just as she had done to others. She loved him more than she would likely admit, and that thought scared, and delighted her. Love was what she'd wanted so long ago, wasn't it?

Dove had no idea that this was going to happen though. As queen, she had to be strong and confident, not vulnerable or weak.

As a woman, she couldn't simply let him be found guilty. If they did, the punishments for his crimes were harsh, including death. She couldn't let them kill him…

But on the other hand, people would think her weak, stricken with so much love she would spare him.

She could and she couldn't. She had a choice, but she didn't. So where, then, was she supposed to find the answer?

That night Dove tossed and turned. Her sleep was fitful, filled with dreams and the scenes she'd witnessed. Him kissing her, his strong arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

There was the attack, the sight of Aly lying on the floor, the trial. And then there was the misery she would undoubtedly feel when he was gone forever. The guilt, the remorse… that she'd been the one to do that to him….

Early in the morning, she heard a knock on the door, faintly familiar, but she was too confused to feel happy at his presence. "Come in," She called from the bed, hastily sitting up.

There in the doorway was the silhouette of Marin Hesskin. His broad shoulders, strong physique, and she imagined his eyes– the dark brown ones she lost herself in.

"You must have been moving quite a bit, Your Majesty." He said with an amused air.

The candle by Dove's head was fairly dim. She was sure he saw her, but she couldn't very well see him.

"Do you know why?" She asked tiredly.

He grinned. "I might."

She rolled her eyes. "You've never been humble, I suppose I should have guessed that."

He came closer, to sit on the bed. He clasped Dove's right hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"You will deal with this just as a queen should. With pride, dignity, and the proper punishment for the accused."

Her face took on a horrified expression.

"So you have no concern for your own life whatsoever? Do you want to die?"

A smile flashed across his face.

"I remember that first time – when you kissed me. Both of us were shocked that you'd done it, I think. You avoided it and I went out of my way to get closer, to find why you did it, and why you wanted what you did at that particular moment."

He brushed his hand along her neck, continuing. "You are a difficult person to figure out. You are so collectively intelligent, that no one knows how to outwit you. And you keep your emotions, feelings- everything- inside.

After that kiss I felt I'd undoubtedly touched a nerve, a strong one at that. I thought it would be easy to catch your trust."

" But you didn't admit that you liked me in the slightest. I assumed you were lying blatantly to my face. I thought you were denying the absolute truth. But the thought that you _weren't _lying occurred to me once…"

Now it was Dove's turn to smile. "Only once?"

"No, I suppose that I turned that possibility around in my mind more than once, more in worry than anything else."

"So," Dove asked, a little confused, "what does this have to do with your impending death?"

"I'm getting there," He chided, a little hurt, by the tone of his voice. "My point in all of this," He said, " Is that you've influenced me. You've changed the way I think about people. Starting with your own example."

"Me? Make an influence on you?" Dove asked incredulously.

"You underestimate yourself." Marin stated simply.

"Will you please answer my question?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Yes and no."

"I can't…I can't do this, Marin. This is what I most feared about being queen. Not the decision-making itself, but the consequences. What will happen… the story I never heard, or saw. You constantly have to weight your duty with your heart."

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"_Why?_" She repeated.

Dove touched his face with one swift motion.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this– this love. I suppose I've never been a romantic, ever. But when my sister ran off with Zaimid, and Aly married Nawat, I was left… with Winna, of course. When Papa died she was shaken, but she had a taste of love. I was secretly jealous, and now that this came up I've both gotten what I wanted, and I'm almost all the way back to where I started."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I think I definitely touched a nerve." He said after a minute.

"Yes, I daresay you did."

Then with a swift motion he crossed the bed and kissed her.

By no means was the problem gone. She still had to make her choice- to let him die or let him live.

And maybe, just maybe, the queen of the Isles had met her match.


	21. One Final Author's Note

**To all my readers:**

Whew! I feel a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders at the completion of this story. I've finished another one of my fanfictions!

I just wanted to explain to you my thought process and why I did things the way I did, since I got more than a few confused reviewers. I apologize for not making these things clearer.

First of all, when I decided to write a fanfiction, I looked first to Tamora Pierce's descriptions (obviously). Her characters are wonderfully developed, but one thing got my attention: Dove was never described in great detail. Even when she became queen, not much was being explained.

Yes, you could sketch an outline of her personality, but I wanted to do more than that. So I made my task to bring the strong, politically-minded fourteen year old to life. I'm hoping that you got a better picture of who she is this way.

The next question I know you will ask is why did I create Marin? Well, it seems to me that in Trickster's Queen, the women Dove is close to are pairing off. Her sister runs away with a man, Aly gets married, and even her stepmother has a love life (or did, until her husband died).

Tamora Pierce never really explains how she feels about all of this. Was she scared? Happy for them? Jealous? So, again, I wanted to bring Dove's feelings about those she loved into the picture.

Another question reviewers asked was why did she fall in love with Marin? I wanted Dove to have a love life. Now, she wasn't giving me much to work with, since she's fairly quiet, and doesn't blurt what she's feeling very often.

So, I had to force her into a situation that would be difficult for her. **I know that falling in love with the person who kidnaps you probably isn't realistic.** It poses more problems than anything else.

So why isn't she mad at him for longer? My only explanation is that she gets to know him more, and softens up. I realize how this might not be realistic, and kind of a silly notion to come up with.

And Aly. She's such a strong character that we know really well after the Trickster's duo. I wanted to take the focus off of her for a while and focus on someone else, in my opinion, kind of more important.

I did want to put a wrench into the queen's plans (much to Marin's delight) that would prevent her from going on tour after Aly's child was born.

One last note about the story:

I chose to end this the way I did because I really dislike stories that end so neatly there's no room for a what if. But if you were so confused you didn't like the ending, though, please tell me so I can fix it…

Also, I'm thinking about a sequel, but I need to take a break and do some more reading. I have an idea as to Dove's choice, but the story is a bit elusive right at the moment.

So may I ask one favor before I leave you all? (Not for good) That is to **review and vote: should there be a sequel, and if so, what was confusing to you? I'll try to tie up loose ends. **

Lastly, thank you's:

Heartfelt thanks to my first five reviewers, pleasantly surprising me with feedback almost instantaneously.

To MadameSButterfly for encouraging me and giving me awesome reviews. This helped me stay on track.

Also, thank you to anyone else who took time to read this story and review. You have helped me greatly!

A thousand thank you's go to all!

If you have a story you want me to read, I would be happy to do that for you. Just give me the title and category.

Love, sincerely, and all of that,

-MaroonPhantom5


End file.
